Prior to the present invention, the grid wires on the frame assemblies were measured manually with a standard optical theodolite instrument. This procedure is very tedious for the inspector, and visual fatigue becomes a prime factor on the quality of inspection. Using this procedure, approximately fifty man-hours were required to inspect one frame assembly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system for automating the measurement of incremental assemblies.
It is another object of this invention to provide a highly accurate laser measuring system for incremental assemblies such as wire wrapped frames and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for measuring and recording distances in incremental assemblies in a fast and accurate manner.